legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak
The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak is the 108th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 119th episode to be aired. When Kirk gave the signal, the contestants had to hop across three icebergs, starting over if they fell or their knees touched the iceberg. The most famous warrior of all the Eskimo tribes was Apanuugpak, who lived in Alaska in the late 1700's. As a hunter, he could stand still for hours so that he could stalk the polar bear and the seal. And as a warrior, he was fearless. One day, he and his wife were approached by a band of neighboring warriors. "You have been fishing on our hunting grounds." "No, I haven't!" "Yes, you have, and we are here to put an end to that right now!" The circle of enemy warriors tightened around Apanuugpak, but he was unafraid. "Ah, your mother wears sealskin boots! Go back over the mountain where you belong, you tundra turkeys!" Without warning, two warriors attacked. But Apanuugpak dodged their knives easily and tossed each warrior aside. A volley of arrows struck his fur parka. But Apanuugpak just laughed. "Try again, seal whelps!" Astonished, the men turned and ran. "Are you hurt, my little snowball?" He opened his parka and showed his wife the mussel shell armor he'd invented. Years later, the armor made its way to The Temple. The Red Jaguars are Nikolette, who enjoys gymnastics and science, and Jarrod, who enjoys baseball and studying history. The Green Monkeys are Amanda, who enjoys science and wants to be a pediatrician and Gator, who plays football and wants to be a Navy SEAL. Ice Fishing (Oversized Table) One of the most important sources of food for Eskimos was ice fishing, wherein they would cut a hole in the ice and fish below; Amanda and Nikolette were under an ice slab. When Kirk gave the signal, both girls would slide under it to sneak up on some fish. After they catch the fish, they must place in their ice bucket; whoever collected the most fish within 60 seconds would win. Although both girls were even, Nikolette missed a fish— this allowed Amanda to edge her out for the win, 4-3. Seal Haven (Trampolines and Nets) Some Eskimos believed that all seals should be protected at all costs; Gator and Jarrod were inside a fortress serving as a seal haven, with a safe area at the top for them. When Kirk gave the signal, both boys would toss the plush seals upward until they reached the top, and whoever brought the seals to the save haven within 60 seconds would win. Gator had gotten the lead early on and won with 34 seconds remaining, awarding the Green Monkeys their second half-Pendant (Jarrod tried in vain to catch up). Enemy Tribe (Bowling Slingshot) Apanuugpak defeated the enemy tribe, despite their complaints of him fishing in their territory; when Kirk gave the signal, each team would load their slingshots and launch balls to knock down four rogue Eskimos. The first team to knock down all of their warriors or whoever has the most knocked down within 60 seconds would win; the Green Monkeys scored early while the Red Jaguars stuggled at the end. Eventually, the latter team was able to knock one down to tie the game. Both teams received a full pendant— however, The Green Monkeys went to the temple because of having two Pendants to the Red Jaguars' one Pendant. Amanda started by running to the Crypt. She was lucky to pull the right book first, and advanced to the The Pit of the Pendulum. Unfortunately, she did not have enough power to hit the column and instead had to jump off to knock it down. In the The Tomb of the Headless Kings, she encountered her first temple guard. She found the head and had to place it on both skeletons to open the door to the The Jester's Court. It took her three tries to open the door that led to the The Dark Forest where the temple guard spirit in the left tree caught her. Gator entered the temple with about a minute and a half left. He finally broke through the wall to the The Quicksand Bog and climbed the ladder up to the The Shrine of the Silver Monkey with a minute left. A temple guard happened to be in this room and Gator gave up his pendant. After assembling the statue, the door leading to the The Room of the Ancient Warriors was delayed in opening up. The third set of armor worked opening the door to The Chamber of the Sacred Markers where the Mussel Shell Armor was, where he grabbed it and quickly ran out of the temple. He ran across the Pit, through the Crypt and escaped with 10 seconds left. *Original Run **Moat Crossing: $50 Savings Bond for Melody Pops **Steps of Knowledge: Moon Shoes by Hart Enterprises **Temple Games: Looney Tunes B-Ball for SNES *Alternate Version **Moat Crossing: Skechers Footwear **Steps of Knowledge: Koosh Lings **Temple Games: BK Ratch Tech The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanukpak Part 1 The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanukpak Part 2 * The original prize plugs for this episode are as follows: ** $50 Savings Bond for Melody Pops (Moat Crossing) ** Moon Shoes by Hart Enterprises (Steps of Knowledge) ** Looney Tunes B-Ball for SNES (Temple Games) * Amanda was the fourth and final contestant to knock down the pillar in the Pit of the Pendulum with their bare hands. The first three contestants were Noelle in the Marble Armrest of Xerxes, Jared Sanders in the Mystical Spellbook of the Imperial Wizard, and Brett in the Dried Apple Half of William Tell. * This was the fourth and final episode where a contestant grabs an artifact placed in the center of the temple before time expired. The first three episodes were The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor, The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan, and The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror. ** This was the second episode where a contestant successfully retrieves an artifact from the center of the temple, the first being The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor. * When Gator was exiting the temple with the armor, one of the mussel shells fell off and landed in the pit. * This was the third episode where the team encountered all three Temple Guards and was able to win the Grand Prize. The first two being John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine and Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress. * This was the second of the two episodes where a team of Green Monkeys won two full pendants in the Temple Games and won the Grand Prize. The first episode was Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center Category:Red/Blue/Green/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Green Monkeys Category:Green Monkeys Category:2 Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Win Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish Category:Three Guards Encountered Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Temple Runs Taped Without an Audience